<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Test by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334066">Test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error wants to do a test</p><p>Continuation to 'Broken Pieces'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error gazes up, watching intently at the endless stars in wonder.</p><p> </p><p><br/>It had been a few weeks since bits of his memories surface. To do this he had to sleep, it was just so hard for him to do so that he needed aid for Dream.</p><p>Of course, he remembers Reaper. Or partly.</p><p><br/>And he knew the signs to search for.</p><p> </p><p>Error wanted to know if his old mate loved him... the stalking should be a big clue- he was in love with Error. It was what he had done when he was Geno. However, there might be an off chance that he was following him for another reason.</p><p>So he kept telling himself that it was fine, that he did not mind this. At the same time, he wanted to outright explain to his former love that he was Geno.</p><p> </p><p>It was clear Reaper liked him now. Since there was something Error did not think about when he was testing Reaper, his jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>The glitch saw how he stares at Dream, and since Reaper was a member of the Star Council, they saw each other more and more now; Error requested that Dream not tell anyone the reasons why he had stopped his life’s goal, leaving many to wonder why he kept visiting Dream. And thus rumours began to spread.</p><p> </p><p>Error did not care, but Dream did. Since the golden skeleton was currently dating Ink.</p><p> </p><p>”*hiya error.” Came Reaper’s voice, turning he sees the death skeleton floating beside him.</p><p>“*decided to show yourself huh?” Error says rolling his eyelights, “this is getting old reaper. stop stalking me. or i’ll make ya stop.”</p><p>Any time Error threatens him, Reaper only smiles, like he did not believe him.</p><p>“*sure. whatever ya say.” Reaper says smiling at him, making Error glare.</p><p>”*this is the multiverse’s hot spot for stargazing.” Error snaps at him, nodding to the stars above, “why don’t ya turn ya gaze their way.”</p><p>”*hot spot huh...? yeah.” Reaper breathes out continuing to stare at him, “great place to see my favourite star.”</p><p> </p><p>Error felt his face burn because if he did not know any better he would have thought that comment was direct at him.</p><p>‘*should i do one last test?’ Error thinks to himself playing with the star locket in his pocket, ‘how will ya react?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>